Crimson Orbs
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: It took long enough for him to realize that he was the blind one...that those eyes only ever looked at him. KakaKure


**AN: This is a one shot ****KakaKure****…I hope you like it and please review.**

_**Crimson Orbs**_

It would always come as a shock to anybody who would first meet her. Those crimson eyes would just pierce through. Those impossibly red eyes were no illusion, even if she was a genjutsu master.

Often, he would find himself drawn to those scarlet eyes. When she would pass, he just can't help but look. Yet those eyes, those pair of red eyes would not look at him the way he wanted them too. They never looked his way, if they did, he would not even warrant a second look.

He once told her, "Sometimes, I wonder about your eyes."

She replied, "I wish they were the Sharingan like yours."

Kakashi disagreed. Those eyes were perfect as they were. The bloody history of the Sharingan is unfit to grace those perfect orbs; it would not complement that pretty face.

They were ninjas, colleagues. That was their relationship; friends at best but never more. So the longing remains. He fervently wished that those eyes would look at him and only him.

He was on the verge of death. Some rock ninjas attacked him from behind. It was unexpected so he was a little careless. And then, she was about to be attacked from behind so he used his body as a shield, to protect her. A terrible gash to the stomach and a lot of broken bones was enough to put anyone in a lethal situation.

"Kakashi!"

_I can't die __Kami-sama__, please. I can't die, not like this, not with so many things left unsaid._

Then he was unconscious.

He woke up to the smell of daisies and the blinding light of the sun entering the hospital window.

_I'm alive_he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked to his right seeing the worried face of his former student.

"Ah, Sakura…"

"Kakashi-sensei, you almost died."

He chuckled at this while Sakura looked dead serious.

"It isn't funny…" Sakura rambled on about how he shouldn't be careless during missions and so on.

"Well, I have to go Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun is waiting."

He looked at the door to see the face of another former student.

"You did it again this time Kakashi."

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying Sasuke."

The said man frowned a little then set the remark aside. No matter how he hides it, worry was still evident in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto will come right after he reports to Tsunade-sama. We have to go now and get well soon sensei."

"Aah."

He nodded and after a few minutes fell fast asleep again.

He woke up hours later, surprised to see Kurenai by his side.

"Ah, Kurenai, you came."

"Yes," she said quietly. A few moments of silence.

"Well, you're unusually quiet or is it just that Sakura was too noisy?"

"Kakashi," she said.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Ah, don't worry about that, I was just too proud to let go of my principles. Don't leave anybody behind, remember?" He then laughed.

"Kakashi," this time, it was in reprimand. But it was also full of uncertainty.

Her eyes looked sad. And everything else was much more interesting because she refused to look at him. After a few moments, she finally did. Her eyes, this time, looked angry.

"Kakashi, you idiot! Getting yourself wounded like that….how dare you!"

And then those eyes were crying. Funny how it could change so much in such a small amount of time.

"Why did you do that?"

_ Even now, she can't see why._

"I was so worried….so worried."

"Now do not feel so guilty Kurenai…."

"Baka! Can't you see? I thought you would die!"

She was suddenly shaking.

"I thought you would," she sobbed, " but you couldn't…not like that, not with so many things left unsaid."

Kakashi's eyes widened. And suddenly it struck hum. From the very beginning, those eyes looked at him.

He was the blind one.

"Kurenai, don't cry."

His hand touched her porcelain cheek. But she continued crying.

"I… "she began.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

Then suddenly, her arms were around him, as if never to let go. He basked in the warmth of her embrace, the sweetness of her scent.

"I have always loved you," he whispered," and those eyes, those lovely eyes…..they'll never cry, not for me, ever again."

She continued to cry but this time, it was tears of happiness and he, he was happy because those crimson orbs….they now looked only at him.


End file.
